Meet the Parents
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: Sequel of Hey Shadster, Wanna Hang?: Three years after their first date, the two get hitched. But when honeymoon plans falter, whose fault is it? Definitely not the parents...SONADOW!
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel of _Hey Shadster, Wanna Hang?_ and I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, Bold Print = Black Doom's voice**

**I DO NOT own any of these characters!**

Fireworks engulfed the night sky at the grassy area behind Twinkle Park. Sonic and Shadow were among the other people sitting on picnic blankets and watching the fireworks display. The blue hedgehog stared at his boyfriend and smiled, moving closer to him.

_Today's the day Sonic, don't mess it up._ He said in his head as he looked into the distance to see Tails, giving him a thumbs up. The blue blur gulped, turning to Shadow and grabbing his hand.

"Shadow..." Sonic began as the mentioned hedgehog looked at him confusingly. "My love for you is eternal and I want...to have you in my life forever."

"Yeah." Shadow replied, pecking Sonic on the cheek. "Me too."

"So..." Sonic got down on one knee as Shadow stood up. He pulled out a small velvet box and as he opened it, a diamond ring with a red sapphire heart glistened in the night sky. "will you marry me Shadow the Hedgehog?" a red explosion of fireworks shaped like hearts was scattered in the sky.

The black hedgehog gasped as tears formed on the edges of his eyes. The other people watching the fireworks turned their direction to the two hedgehogs and started to applaud. After a while, everyone there was clapping as Sonic grinned, staring up at his partner.

"Oh...Sonic." Shadow finally said. "Yes! Yes I will!" and with that they hugged and then had a passionate kiss. Everyone else cheered as Tails, in the distance, clapped his hands and smiled. Well, time to plan a wedding...

* * *

Ding...dong. Ding...dong.

The church bell sounded as people was coming in. Sonic's side was filled with all of his friends while on Shadow's side, Rouge and Omega sat patiently. The female spy was wearing a sparky purple dress with a violet flower clip in her albino fur. While the robot was wearing a giant sparkly red bowtie.

"You know this is my first time in planning a wedding. I mean I've planned parties and a few family funerals, but never a wedding! Aren't you excited Omega?" the bat stated, energy layered in her voice as she flapped her wings excitedly, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Affirmative. I'm ready to drop it like it's hot!" he exclaimed, unusual pep in his monotone voice.

The albino bat grinned as Knuckles sat down beside her. "Hey Knuxie, what are you doing over here~?"

Knuckles cringed in disgust at the tone of voice the Mobian next to him had and moved to the other side next to the E-series robot. "No, I had to move since there was no more space on Sonic's side."

The two Team Dark members looked on Sonic's side and cringed to see everyone on the hero's area crowded to no end, some of them on the ends falling onto the floor. As Sonic walked in, he stared at the mess on his side, the near vacantness on Shadow's side before shaking his head.

"Guys, you don't have to be on my side of the church. Especially since you guys are running out of room." the groom stated. "My suggestion is that some of you need to move to the other side." and with that, some of the people moved to Shadow's side and the blue hedgehog smiled, walking to the altar, where Eggman stood.

"Why do I have to be the priest? This outfit is itchy and I should be trying to think of a way to destroy you and build the Eggman Empire. Not help out with your wedding!" the doctor said angrily as the blue hedgehog shook a finger at him.

"Your helping me with the wedding because I didn't want to hire a guy I don't even know, I heard that you worked at this church, and..." he pointed at the cake. "you want to have a big slice of cake at the bachelor party, now don't ya?"

"Well..." the doctor/secret priest bit his lower lip. "If you say so, but only if I get to blast you in the back with a laser pointer if someone stops this thing. And also, if the wedding DOES end beforehand, don't be surprise when you see me shoving cake into my mouth."

Sonic chuckled a little but stopped when the wedding music started to play. Cream and Cosmo skipped down the two aisles, lightly colored petals swiftly falling on the floor. Once the two girls had almost reached their seats in the front row, the doors opened to reveal Shadow, dressed in a white tuxedo and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. A long cape laid over his shoulders that was being carried by Chao, one of them being Cheese.

As Shadow finally reached the altar, both the male hedgehogs smiled at each other lovingly before turning their attention to Eggman.

"Ladies and gentlehogs, we are gather here today to witness the love and passion between Sonic the Numbskull-" the doctor started before Sonic swiftly punched the evil priest in the gut. Eggman groaned and fixed his error. "-I mean Sonic the Nice Hog and Shadow McGrumpy-ARGH!" the latter then punched the doctor too, the same place his husband-to-be hit him. he slowly turned to the Ultimate Lifeform. "Will you QUIT DOING THAT?!"

He glared at him viciously. "Once you stop being a doofus and PRONOUNCE OUR NAMES CORRECTLY!" Shadow slapped the doctor with the flowers and then returned to his position.

"Okay, okay!" Eggman cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gather here today to witness the union of the heroes Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. Before we begin, is there anyone who opposes this couple to be together in loving bliss. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence rained through the crowd (save for a few people crying and the priest continued).

"Alright Shadow," Eggman turned to the black hedgehog. "will you take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband to love in care for. For sickness and in health until death do he part?"

Shadow looked in Sonic's eyes and smiled. "I do."

"And Sonic, will you take Shadow to be your...wife-ish husband to love and to care for. In sickness and in death do you part?"

Sonic gave his lover his signature cheeky grin. "I do."

Tails, in a tuxedo flew up to the couple with a red pillow with two rings on it. The two both grabbed one and placed them on their lovers' ring finger, Sonic on his left and Shadow on his right.

"I now pronounce you two, husband and husband. You may now-" the doctor started before the blue blur dashed over to Shadow, held him bridal style and kissed passionately as the crowd applaud. As Sonic zoomed down the aisle, the bride had threw his bouquet in the air, and all the single ladies wrestled for it.

* * *

Outside, the two lovebirds got on a white carriage and as it drove off, Sonic beamed and threw off his black jacket. "Gosh, it was hot in there!"

Shadow nodded and realized something. "This isn't the way to the bachelor party or Tails' house." he turned to his husband. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out once we get there." he replied with a wink.

After a while, they reached a big mansion on the other side of Station Square and Shadow's eyes widened of the place's size. "Sonic," he started as they got out of the carriage and it drove off. "Whose mansion is this?"

The hero grinned as he went into his pocket and pulled out two sets of keys. "Ours." he replied, throwing a key to his mate and walking up to a gigantic object being covered by a huge blanket. With one swift tug, the fabric uncovered the object and the black hedgehog almost screamed like a fan girl seeing her favorite male celebrity.

The object was a golden statue of the two of them, with Sonic down on one knee to propose and Shadow smiling down at him. Tears filled Shadow's eyes as they streamed down his muzzle. "It's-it's..." he couldn't finish as he gave his lover a tight embrace. Once he let go, the blue hedgehog wiped away the tears and went inside.

Inside was a large living room space with velvety leather armchairs and couches along with a eighty-four inch flat screen tv. Shadow immediately runs to the couch and laid down, feeling the upholstery rub against his quills quite nicely. As the coal-colored hedgehog relaxed, beeping noises coming from a vehicle backing up was heard and Sonic ran outside to see the moving truck about to back up on the statue.

It could've been knocked down if a slot had not formed under it so that the object could smoothly slide into, blocking the view of it under the pavement of the newly formed driveway. The blue hedgehog ran up to the truck as it stopped in front of him. Two male gophers came out of the vehicle and started moving dressers and beds along with boxes.

After a while, they were finished and went into the truck, driving down the street somewhere. Sonic smiled and as he went inside, he was shocked to find no boxes in the living room and Shadow still on the couch.

Sonic beamed and showed his partner the tickets. "First class plane tickets baby! We're staying at the best hotel at the Bahamas!"

Shadow gasped and kissed him. "Are you serious?" the blue Mobian nodded firmly as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Go ahead and relax you beautiful, amazing hog you."

Sonic kissed Shadow on the cheek and he smiled, walking up to the door as the blue blur sat on the couch, changing the channels as the door was opened. A yelp was heard out of the gothic hedgehog's mouth as he slammed it shut.

**"Come out Shadow, open the door."** a rather polite deep voice was heard at the way of entry. The mentioned hedgehog gulped as Sonic stood up from his seat.

"Who's that Shad-?"

Shadow shushed him harshly as a dark alien creature along with a star shape thing with a eye in the center and a Black Arms soldier. However, the star was wearing a blue striped T-shirt and a red baseball cap turned backwards on his top fin. The soldier was wearing a blonde wig that was in curly pigtails and pink blushes on its cheeks. A pink dress with a white collar and puffy short sleeves was on its masculine body.

Shadow glared up at the large alien creature menacingly. "Hello father." he then looked down at the other two aliens confusingly. "What happened to them?"

**"My son, that is not important."** Black Doom stated. **"I came here to tell you that I'm staying for the week."**

"WHAT?!" Shadow shouted dumbfoundedly as Sonic's jaw dropped. They were about to retort when the doorbell rung again. Sonic answered it this time as he immediately regretted it as a green hedgehog barged through the door.

He whistled as two female hedgehogs, one pink young adult and one purple older adult, came in with piles of luggage in tow. "Nice pad bro. Doesn't digs your style but who cares?!"

As the lime colored hedgehog plopped onto the couch, the pink one shrieked. "AAAHHH! Unearthly creatures!" she pointed at the three aliens and then rushed into another room, screaming her head off.

"Don't worry kids!" she shouted, taking out a large gray purse. "I'll protect you!" she hurled herself at Black Doom and swung her bag viciously at him, the god screaming as the queen did this.

"You go mom!" the green one shouted as he stomach growled. He snapped his fingers. "Yo, gothic dude, get me some Chinese will ya?"

Shadow growled and was about to kill him when all of a sudden Sonic grabbed him. "Calm down Shads," he had said, rubbing the back of his lover soothingly as he purred. "that's my brother Manic, he's a cool guy once you get to know him." he pointed to the room where the pink hedgehog ran into. "That was my sister Sonia, don't talk to her no matter what it is. She always keeps talking and talking. And the lady that is beating up your dad is my mom Queen Aleena."

Shadow stared at the three before turning to his lover. "You have an odd family."

"I know." the blue blur grinned. "And I like it that way."

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! The prologue is a two parter and you'll see the other half of it...mostly likely tomorrow so stay tuned for it. See ya next time! Please fave, follow, read, and review!**

**~S.T.**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**None of the characters belong to me!**

The hedgehogs' families all sat in the living room, with Sonic's family on one side and Shadow's on the other. Black Doom was glaring at Aleena angrily as the Black Arms soldier tended to his boss' wounds. The queen was glaring back at him as well as Sonia clutched on to her mom tightly as Manic was chowing down on fried rice.

Sonic and Shadow were standing up in between the two sets of people, pretending their parents from killing one another.

"Okay." Sonic said after a moment of silence (save for Manic's loud chewing). He turned to his mother. "Mom, I think you need to apologize to Black Doom for nearly killing him."

The lavender hedgehog pouted and turned her head up to face the ceiling. "I don't know if I sould. He corrupted this family's peace." she looked at the alien and pointed a finger at him. "His presence disturbs us! Especially me!"

Sonic tried to reason with her but Black Doom stopped him. **"No Sonic, I'm fine if she doesn't want to apologize."** he (sort of) smiled and bended back in his seat. **"Although, it would be nice for her to do so for a new family member, such as myself."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Oh, haven't you heard? Your son is married to my son so we're basically related."**

Silence fell over Sonia and Aleena, their eyes wide and their mouths hung over, as Manic choked on his food. As rice spat out of the emerald hedgehog's mouth, the two females stared at Sonic disbelievingly.

"Sonic, is this true?" his sister asked as Sonic sighed and nodded slowly.

The hedgehog beside him walked into the kitchen, knowing that he's not gonna be recognized to speak anytime soon. Aleena and Sonia took Sonic upstairs, which Manic not far behind as he placed his box in the trash and stuffing his chicken wings in his pouch. He quickly ran up the steps after his family as the ailen soldier went into the kitchen.

Shadow was taking off his gloves and washing his hands when it arrive, ignoring its presence and drying his hands with a dishtowel. The black hedgehog looked at the girly dressed soldier for a moment, before walking to the fridge and asking as he opened it. "Why did my dad make you dress like that?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure why." the soldier stated, having a rather brass voice that didn't go with the feminine attire. "He just threw it at me this morning and told me to wear it or he'll skin me alive."

The dark colored hedgehog nodded solemnly as he pulled out some carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce out of the refrigerator and placed them all out on the counter. As the soldier left the room, Shadow began cutting the vegetables and fruits rather quickly as he searched through the cabinets for any spices. He stopped for a brief second and rushed through the fridge again to grab an already marinated chicken and placed it on a large black pan.

He then sprinkled a little bit more seasonings on it before placing it in the oven. He placed all the ingredients for the salad in a bowl, also chopping onions and cucumbers and added them to it as well. Shadow then grabbed two wooden spoons and started to slowly toss the salad.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sonic's family was back with Aleena and Black Doom glaring at one another yet again. Manic was chewing on his wings in content as his sister stared at the soldier. She turned to her green brother and asked softly. "Hey Manic, do you see that girl over there?"

Manic turned around and instantly saw the love of his life, seeing future images of them dating, getting married, having kids and dying in a full montage. "Yeah, isn't she beautiful?"

"Well I don't think that she is really a-" she then looked at his lovestruck brother. "Wait! What did you say?"

"She's the most prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"Uh Manic?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Um..." Sonia scratched her neck nervously. "I don't think that she is really a she."

Manic gasped and shouted, grabbing everyone in the living room's attention. "You take. That. Back!" that last word sounded like acid, sending a small chill down his sister's spine.

"Nope. I'm not taking it back if it's the truth."

Manic growled. "That's it! Mom, hold my chicken." he handed his mother his chicken bones as he threw himself at Sonia, them tussling and rolling on the floor. Sonic sighed as he walked over to his fighting siblings. Leave it to the middle child to stop a fight.

Shadow poked his head out of the kitchen and to immediately put it back in to avoid getting hit by a vase. He looked over to see Manic throwing fine china at Sonia as she screamed for someone to help her. Aleena gasped and had ran to help Sonic. Black Doom followed as well, going to see how this turns out.

* * *

They were in the dining room. Manic was pouncing on the wooden table like a cat and tackling Sonia as they rolled around in a full fledged brawl under the table. Sonic, Aleena, and Black Doom had came into the room as they saw the heard groans and grunts under the piece of furtinutre that stood in front of them.

**"Don't worry, I'll get them."** the alien reassured as the purple hedgehog gave him an angered look. He shrugged and, grabbing the red curtain, dove under the table. There was several grunts and small shrieks but nothing that big of a deal. Black Doom had came out in one piece, with the curtain in the form of a sack that held both Sonia and Manic.

"Now, why exactly did you have to do that?" Aleena stated, pointing a finger at the mass in the back that was two-thirds of her children. "Couldn't you have just thrust them out like someone with sense would do?"

**"I did this so I wouldn't have to hear any of your so called children speak. And also not to contract any unwanted diseases that you mortals may or may not have by getting bitten or something."** he started to walk into the living room but then stopped dead in his tracks and say over his shoulder. **"By the way, your so called 'children' look nothing like you."**

"That's because they look like my brothers and late husband!" the queen spat as the dark creature scoffed.

**"And none of them look like you!? How disappointing..."**

Meanwhile in the living room, Shadow along with the Black Arms soldier and Doom's Eye was playing Go Fish. The black hedgehog was shuffling through his cards when his father, his mother-in-law, his husband and a sack that probably had his brother and sister-in-law in it entered the room.

Sonic sniffed the air and sighed in content at the wonderful scent. "Hey Shads, what's cooking?"

"The chicken. It's still in the oven while the salad is finished and in the fridge until the chicken and mashed potatoes are done. I'm going make the gravy once the potatoes are done and the pieces of wedding cake will be delivered by Tails honce while we're eating." Shadow stated quickly as Sonic gave him a blank look.

"Geez, I just ask what's cooking and you give me a full report of the food we're eating."

The obsidian hedgehog chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry..."

"No no, it's alright." Sonic put out his hands defensively in front of him.

As they all sat down on the couch and the starfish ailen thing placed their cards away, Black Doom drops the curtain sack to release both Sonia and Manic. They both had bruises on their arms and legs with the pink hedgehog having a black eye and the green one having a deep bite mark on his left shoulder.

Aleena gasped. "Oh my Chaos, what have you two done to yourselves?"

"Sonia was being mean to me and making fun of someone...that I like." Manic stated, blushing near the end.

"Well yeah, but he thinks she is a girl, in which she's not!" Sonia stated defiantly. "And I have proof!" she got up and grunted with every step she took. When she reached the soldier, she pointed at him. "Does this look like a girl to you?"

Everyone nodded as Sonia growled and ripped off the dress that he wore. The soldier covered himself as if he was in the shower as everyone gawked and Manic's nose began to bleed.

"Now does he look like a girl to you?"

Everyone shook their heads as the ailen soldier snatched his dress and rushed up the stairs. Silence flew among the group as Manic walked up to his sister and whacked her upside the head.

After that, no one said anything to anyone over dinner or when it was time to hit the hay and go to bed. The only conversation that was had was between Sonic and Shadow when they got to bed.

"Uh Sonic?" Shadow had asked, snuggling into the covers as Sonic took off his shoes and got under the blankets with his mate. "Do you think its okay to have our families together under the same roof for a week?"

"They'll get along eventually and besides, we were gonna do it anyways."

"I wasn't..." the black and red hedgehog admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, my dad never really cared about me like your family does. He's probably doing it now because he knows this can lead to...you know." Sonic blushed as Shadow twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"Well...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and get some sleep now." he cuddled up to Shadow and closed his eyes. Shadow sighed and turned off the lamp, cuddling against Sonic...until he realized a third person was sleeping in the bed. The black hedgehog turned back on the lamp to see his dad staring at him.

Black Doom "grinned" and looked at both Mobians. **"Hey there, you two. Doing anything interesting tonight?"**

Suddenly the ailen was thrown down the steps and onto the living room sofa in a matter of seconds as the newlyweds' bedroom door slammed shut.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it took kind of long to update but my sister was hogging the computer away from me! So...yeah see ya! Please review, fave, and follow!**

**~S.T.**


	3. Day 1: Grumbles and Tumbles

The next morning, Sonic woke up to find Shadow not in bed and the delicious aroma of bacon hit his nose. Quickly the blue hedgehog grabbed his sneakers and was about to reach the door when all of a sudden, someone swung the door open. This cause Sonic to get slammed into the wall that the opened door was against.

"Sonic bro, Shads is calling-hey! Where'd he go?" Manic...

As the emerald colored hedgehog shut the door, Sonic slid onto the floor. His rubbed his aching back and was about to get up again when-

SLAM! Against the opened door again.

This time it was Sonia. "Sonic! Shadow says he wants you down for breakfast or he's giving your food to Manic! So hurry up!" she shut the door and her brother slid to the floor again. Sonic grabbed the doorknob and turned it but then it was swung open yet again.

"Sonic dear! Shadow wants you to-" Aleena stopped midsentence when she spotted Sonic's peach arm sticking out from behind the open door. The purple hedgehog gasped and went into the room, closing the door in the process. Her son pulled himself off of the wall and sighed. "Oh dear, Sonic are you okay?!"

"I'm fine mom..." Sonic got up but was then stopped when the door swung opened, hitting him with the door for the fourth time.

Black Doom's deep voice was heard as Aleena growled lowly at him. **"Has anyone seen that blue roach? Manic is eating his breakfast quickly so he better-"** suddenly a loud burp was heard downstairs as Sonia screamed in disgust and the ailen sighed. **"nevermind..."**

* * *

Sonic had finally came downstairs, although Manic was licking his plate of leftover chili while Sonia cringed in disgust. As his brother placed the saliva covered plate on the table, the blue hedgehog sighed in disappointment. His stomach growled softly as Sonic slammed his face on the table, upset about his misfortune.

"What did I tell you Sonic..." Sonia stated proudly. "If you don't come down for breakfast, your meal will be fed to the dog." she then pointed to Manic, who was rubbing his full stomach in content. "And since we don't have one, then the closest to that is Manic."

"Hey!" Manic shouted. "That's not true!"

"It so is."

"It's not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Hey Shadow, can you make me another breakfast?" Sonic asked in a rather upset tone as the mentioned hedgehog sat down with a plate of pancakes with bacon and eggs on it. As he poured some maple syrup on top of the stack, he sighed and was about to pass the plate to Sonic but Aleena stopped him by stating.

"Sonic, it was your responsibility to come downstairs on time and so it's your responsibility to make your own breakfast."

"But MOMMY!" Sonic whined as Shadow giggled and started eating his food. "I don't wanna!"

"No buts! Butts are for sitting!"

The blue hedgehog pouted and stomped his way into the kitchen. As he threw some raw hot dogs into a pot, he glared at his brother menacingly. "That's a lot Manic!"

The lime colored hedgehog stopped his bickering with his sister for a moment to stare at his brother. "What?"

"Thanks a bunch!"

"What did I do?"

"You ate my breakfast!"

"Don't blame me!" he pointed at Black Doom. "That big scary ugly dude forced me to eat it or he'll give it to that creepy starfish thing!"

**"Oh yeah, blame the innocent one..."**

"And Sonia agreed to it by telling you something that wasn't suppose to be done...even though I did like that chili dog. Covered in bacon bits and smothered in melted cheese-"

"That's it!" Sonic growled as he lunged towards his brother, only to be stopped by his husband. The blue hedgehog tried to claw his way out of Shadow's grip to punch the crap out of his little brother but to no avail. Manic stood onto his feet and laughed hysterically at his brother's dilemma. "Come over here Manic so I can CLOBBER YOU!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Manic, stop laughing at Sonic!" Sonia shouted as her green brother glared at her.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. HA!" Manic laughed slowly in his sister's face. She growled at tackled him to the ground, rolling on the floor as she gave him blows to the face. Aleena groaned as she rubbed her temples as Black Doom began to laugh at all the nonsense taking place.

* * *

Manic was sitting in his room, crossing his arms as the Black Arms soldier (still in the dress after yesterday's fiasco) placed an ice pack to the hedgehog's forehead, covering a large bruise.

"Does that feel better?" it asked as Manic let out a soft moan and clutched onto the ice pack.

"Yes." the green hedgehog blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem..." the soldier blushed and rubbed a hand against its arm in nervousness. "So, rumor has it that you have a crush on me." and with that Manic blushed. "Is that true?"

"Um...well, yeah. It is." he turned to the rather shy ailen. "But I know you're Shadow's sister and I'm willing to find someone else."

"No. No, it's okay!" it proclaimed, causing Manic to jump. "I'm actually Shadow's fourth cousin. Seven times removed to be exact."

"Really?!" Manic shouted joyfully as it nodded, giving him a cute little smile as he jumped around in glee, still holding onto the ice pack. "So, you wanna...go out?"

The soldier nodded and then blush, kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the door. The green hedgehog sat there for a moment, before sighing dreamily. He laid on his bed for a moment, having a goofy smile plastered on her face before he jumped out of the bed and rushed towards Sonia's room shouting.

"Hey Sonia, you're the only one who doesn't have nobody!"

The mentioned hedgehog snapped back. "Shut the hell up Manic! I don't care!"

**Hope you all enjoyed that and yes, I have made a couple with Manic and an Black Arms soldier (don't kill me...) PLEASE review, follow, and fave!**

**~S.T.**


	4. Day 2: Cakes All Around!

The next day was started with a clatter of pots and pans coming from downstairs. Sonic and Shadow had woken up sharply after the noise, jumping out of the bed in opposite directions, Shadow on the right and Sonic on the left. They got off the floor and rubbed their heads, looking towards the opened door where Manic stood with a scarlet robe covering him.

"What was that?" Manic asked as both his brother and brother-in-law dusted themselves off.

"We're fine, thanks for asking..." Shadow mumbled sharply as Sonic rubbed his back in reassurance.

"We don't know." Sonic stated. "But it sounds like Sonia digging through the trash. Again." he chuckled.

Sonia then appeared behind the green hedgehog wearing a pink nightgown and matching fuzzy pink slippers. She had a cucumber face mask on and looked at her blue brother in an annoyed way.

"It was only that one time when Manic threw my lipstick in the garbage yesterday." she stated, glaring at the mentioned hedgehog as she said this. "And by the way," she turned her attention to Shadow. "Mom's making breakfast today Shadow. She says that you should relax for the day and hit the spa!"

She showed him two coupons that had Free Spa Treatment posted on them. He grabbed them and smiled in delight.

"No way!" he looked at Sonia. "Really?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed and grabbed Shadow's hands excitedly. "We can go together!"

"I'm gonna bring Rouge!" he exclaimed, ignoring his sister-in-law's last statement. He quickly put on his gloves and shoes, gave Sonic a peck on the cheek, and took out his damn fourth Chaos Emerald. "She's gonna be so excited when I tell her! See you guys later!" with a smile, he shouted. "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he was gone in a flash.

Sonia looked at the spot where Shadow stood in utter disbelief and disappointment. Tears streamed down her face as she cried. "I wanted to go with him..."

* * *

After eating the burned breakfast (in Manic's case since everyone gave it to him while Aleena was washing some of her used dishes), the triplets sat on the couch and began watching TV.

Both Sonic and Sonia's stomachs rumbled in unison as they sighed.

"I'm so hungry..." the pink hedgehog sighed, thinking of some delicious cinnamon flapjacks with maple syrup.

"I could go for a piece of Shadow's chocolate upside down cake." the blue one agreed, thinking of last night's dessert.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Manic stated, picking his teeth with a toothpick, removing black chunks out of them. "But I could go for some strawberry shortcake. That would be delicious!"

They thought about it and sighed. "That would be good." Sonic and Sonia stated dreamily in unison.

Suddenly, Shadow and Rouge walked through the door with a bunch of bags in tow. The triplets looked at them wide eyed and Sonic was the first to speak. "Where did you go?"

The albino bat flapped her wings enthusiastically and stated. "First, we went to the spa with those coupons your mom gave us."

"Then, we check in with G.U.N. to make sure we didn't have any missions, which we didn't. He gave us out paychecks and we left." Shadow said with a smile.

"After that, we cash them in. Which we used some of our money for shopping for stuff~!" the bat winked towards Shadow and he giggled.

"Later, we went to Vanilla's Sweet Delights, the rabbit's bakery near the mall and we help her make strawberry cheesecake."

"Yeah!" Rouge cheered, opening the bag with a vanilla cake on the front and showed them a medium size box with the strawberry dessert inside. "She gave us slices for each of you."

The triplets gasped in surprise and opening the same bag and saw three cakes. They grabbed them and opening the decorated box. Shadow handed each of them a spoon and they took a bite, sighing in satisfaction.

"Good right?" Shadow asked as they nodded in agreement. "I made those myself."

"Really?" Manic asked, taking a bigger bite out of his treat. "I thought you guys helped Vanilla."

"We did! By making them for her. She was too busy making a extremely important order and couldn't make the cakes at the same time."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Black Doom appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed three of the cakes from the other bag and then disappeared out of sight. As the black fog vanished, the alien shouted. **"Thanks for the cake!" **

Silence all around. Aleena walked out of the kitchen and collapsed on the couch, landing directly on Manic. He muffled screams of pain and assistance as his mother sighed. The black and red hedgehog gave the lavender one the cake as she nodded her thanks.

"Man, this couch is lumpy..." the queen stated as she bounced on the 'couch' a little and sighed. "That's better."

"What's up mom?" Sonic asked, ignoring his brother's cries for help. "Ya seem tired."

"I am tired. My hands hurt from washing dishes, my back hurts all of a sudden, and my feet hurt from standing up for cooking and cleaning. Now I know how my maids feel..."

"Yeah." Sonia sighed. "I miss those gals...we would always tell each other secrets and sleep over in each other's rooms."

**"Yep."** Black Doom agreed, reappearing out of thin air again. **"We used to do one another's hair and talk about boys and sparkles and ponies and rainbows and other girly things-"**

"Bye Dad." Shadow groaned as his father disappeared again.

"Your father needs to get a life..." Rouge stated, opening the box to her cake and taking a bite.

"I know..." he sighed and was about to eat his cake but his dad came out of nowhere and began floating up to his room with it.

**"I REGRET NOTHING!"**

* * *

That evening, as the blue skies had faded to a dark blanket of stars, Shadow had finished preparing dinner of lasagna and after it was consumed, everyone decided to hit the hay. Both Sonic and Shadow laid under the blanket, looking up at the ceiling and then looking at one another.

"So." Sonic said, shuffling a little in the blankets.

"So." Shadow agreed, twiddling his fingers. Immediately, Sonic puts his arms around Shadow's hips and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you." the blue blur then pulled Shadow and himself underneath the blankets, kissing him deeply as he did this.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, causing both hedgehogs to jump up. Black Doom suddenly appeared between them as they blushed in surprise.

He looked at them with pleading eyes. **"I had a nightmare..."**

Tumbling and Black Doom's head colliding with stairs was heard throughout the home as the alien was flung downstairs, knocked unconscious.

**Sorry for the long hiatus! There is really nothing else to say so...bye!**

**~Shadsys Teddy**


	5. Day 3: An Uncle's Visit

**Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG hiatus from this story. Even though school's back in session, I'll be continuing to post stories on here when I have time. Which is mainly the weekends or holidays. So enjoy this rather long chapter.**

The next morning, Shadow awoken to see Sonic peacefully resting. However, there was a ruckus outside of the house. The sound of angry chanting and the smell of smoking proves the point that only one thing could possibly be happening.

Amy and the other Sonamy fangirls had teamed up to prove that the hetero couple will exist. Again.

Groaning, Shadow looked through the opened window and stared stunningly at the riot that was conducted by Manic. Him, along with Sonia and his dad had made a strike to Aleena making breakfast. Shadow rolled his eyes. He just slept in, it's not like it's the end of the world. The black hedgehog grabbed his shoes and gloves, he rushed outside to see the three outside. They were all in their PJs and either holding a flaming torch or a sign that had a picture of burned food crossed out in red marker. The queen, Doom's Eye, Shadow's cousin, and an older version of what appears to be Sonic sat on the doorstep idly.

The black hedgehog sat next to Aleena and asked. "What happened?"

"I just made breakfast and then Black Doom pulled out a torch and convince my innocent children to join him in a riot that would end terrible breakfast." the lavender hedgehog explained before Sonic came outside, not wearing his shoes or gloves. He then looked at himself and dashed back inside, coming back immediately afterwards with everything on. He looked at his rioting siblings and father-in-law and then looked at Shadow.

"Did Amy convince them Sonamy exists again?"

"No." Shadow said blankly, his ears flattening. "They just hate your mom's cooking."

"Well, I think I should join them!" he then took out a sign that says: My Mom Should Not Cook. He was about to go into the rioting parade with his siblings but Shadow pulled the cuff of his sock, causing his husband to fall onto the small staircase and almost landing face first onto the concrete pavement.

Sonic practically act like Shadow at that moment, staring daggers directly at the latter. The black hedgehog looked a little intimidated and gave him a worried smile. "Sorry..." he apologized

The hero got back up and began dusting himself off before stopping and staring at the elderly hedgehog on the steps. Sonic gasped. "Uncle Chuck!"

Chuck turned his head and smiled, getting onto his feet. "Hey there sonny!"

The blue hedgehog ran towards his relative and hugged him tight. "How did you know where I live?"

"Simple. I got Tails to tell me. After he gave me a tour of his workshop, he gave me your address and he told me that you got married. Oh and by the way, congrats!"

"Thanks!"

The light blue hedgehog cheerfully walked inside the house as Sonia, Manic, and Black Doom stopped the riot, the alien overlord unlit the torch and dropped it onto the ground. The three walked up to Sonic and asked, all at once. "Who is that?"

"Sonia and Manic, you two already know him. B.D, that is my uncle."

"Oh, Chuck! I remember! You haven't formally introduced him to us." the pink hedgehog stated, pointing to herself and her green brother.

**"What about me?!"** Black Doom shouted, pointing to himself angrily. **"He needs to know me!"**

"Right, like he would love to meet some ugly freak show dude with a giant spiky hole for a mouth!" Manic stated.

Aleena began to walk towards the group who were chatting and stated. "Now, now guys, we need to treat our members of our family with love and care, like so." she walked into the house and shouted. "Charles! Where's the presents!"

As she walked inside, everyone outside rolled their eyes and went inside the house.

* * *

Everyone (except for Shadow's cousin, Black Doom and Doom's Eye, hell knows where they gone to) were sitting on the couch. They were surrounding Chuck, who had a large gift bag in his lap. He took out a small package and handed it to Aleena.

"This is for you little sis." the light blue hedgehog said. "It from both me and Jules."

The lavender hedgehog squealed and immediately grabbed it, ripping it open to reveal a beautiful and long yellow and pink sundress with matching pink sandals that glistened with tiny pink sapphires. She hugged the old professor and ran upstairs quickly to try it on.

"Wow, I never seen her that giddy since her 16th birthday when she got a car."

"They had birthdays back then?" Manic asked Sonic.

"They had cars back then?" the blue hedgehog asked back as the two of them shrugged.

"Now, the next present is for Sonia." Chuck said, handing the smaller package to the pink hedgehog. She grabbed it, shook it and then tore the gift open to see a box. Inside of it was a beautiful diamond necklace, in which Sonia gasped in awe.

"Wow, that looks expensive."

"And shiny!" Manic exclaimed and was about to grab it when Sonia smacked his hands.

"They're diamonds from the mines in Knothole." Chuck explained. "It was very hard to find them and it took a while to make the necklace, but it was all worth it."

"Oh thank you!" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged the old coot and rushed upstairs to show her mom. As Chuck pulled out the next present, he looked over to Sonic.

"Now sonny, this next gift is for your wife. But I have no idea where she is."

Shadow's ears perked up as he quickly ran into the kitchen. Sonic, meanwhile, had his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. He had no idea what to say about Shadow. He can't tell his uncle that he was married to another male, he'll have a heart attack...or something.

"Uh Sonic?" the light blue hedgehog asked, waving a hand in his favorite nephew's face. "Are you alright?"

"Of course he's okay!" Manic butted in. "He just doesn't want to tell you that his wife-"

"-IS IN THE SHOWER!" Sonic shouted, slapping a hand over his brother's mouth. "Yeah, she's in the shower. So you can continue giving out the gifts! I'll be back!" the blue hedgehog ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, where Shadow had just taken a chocolate cake an a tray of brownies out of the oven.

"Sorry," the black hedgehog apologized as he placed the trays of chocolate delicacies onto the table. "I bake when I'm nervous. I use to grab a gun and shoot at fruits to calm down but I used them all on these fruit tarts." he took out a tray of the beautiful crème decorated sweets and popped one in Sonic's mouth. "Try one!"

The hedgehog chewed and a big smile appeared on his face as he swallowed. "This is the best tart I've ever tasted! And I don't even like fruits!"

"What do we do?" Shadow asked,

"I don't know..." the blue hedgehog looked outside the window. "I don't want my uncle to find out that I'm gay. He'll have a heart attack."

"Maybe I can help!" a voice said out of nowhere. Both hedgehogs looked around until they finally spotted Tails by the window, holding a small flask in his hand. Containing inside of it was a murky green liquid that looked a lot like sewage water. Sonic opened the window as the fox climbed in, being careful to not drop any of the liquid in the flask.

"Tails, what are you doing here? And what is that?"

"I came because Manic called to tell me that you were in quite a pickle with Uncle Chuck. Also this," he held up the container. "is called...I don't actually know. I haven't gone around in naming it yet but I created it last week and it should work great."

"Okay. What does it do?"

"To be honest, I don't know that either. This was suppose to be a cure for ugly people but since Shadow's special, I suppose I can test it on him."

"Hey!" the black hedgehog protested as the kitsune added a drop of the formula on a fruit tart. "I am not ugly."

"I didn't say you were ugly, I'm just testing it on you since you have a ugly past."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Tails handed him the fruit tart he added the liquid on. Shadow placed it in his mouth and chewed for a little bit before a puff of pink smoke covered the room. Both the two tailed fox and the blue hedgehog coughed at the gas that filled the room but once it cleared, the young fox cheered and Sonic was in awe at Shadow's new appearance.

The black hedgehog was a girl now. Had every feature of them too. She had on a red tank top and a mini jean skirt with black leggings. Green emeralds dangled from her ears and her shoes, quills, and gloves got more longer to make boots and longer gloves. Shadow looked at her new self for a moment and smiled a little.

"You did a good job Tails." she commented with a deep but feminine voice.

"Yeah bro." Sonic nodded, still staring up and down at his husband's new look. "Great job!"

"Thanks! But I have to tell you guys something." Tails explained. "This appearance will only lasts for eight hours. So use your time wisely. It's eleven AM."

"That's plenty of time!" Sonic stated as he pushed his friend out of the window. "Bye buddy! See you later!"

The little mechanic accidently spilled the flask outside, causing him to face plant into it. He also accidentally drank it, causing him to change into a girl as well. She now wore light blue overalls with a red and orange T-shirt underneath. Her hair, now longer, was placed in low pigtails and she wore stud earrings shaped like wrenches.

"Oh dear..." she said in the cutest little girl voice you could possibly imagine.

* * *

"OH MY GAWD!" Manic shrieked as he was staring down at the case of the new Xbox One. "Are you for real?"

"Yes." Chuck stated. "I heard boys like you love video games!"

The green hedgehog hugged his uncle and squealed. "You're the best uncle in the history of uncles!"

The old guy blushed as Manic ran upstairs to his room to set it up as Chuck stared over at the kitchen door. Where had Sonic headed off to? It was usually like him to dash off like that but not for this long. He began to fiddle with his fingers until he left a breath on his neck. He turned and screamed to see Black Doom weirdly smiling at him. Chuck held his chest and took deep breaths as he saw Sonic and Shadow come out of the kitchen. Both of them turned their heads to see Black Doom and stared down at the old hedgehog in utter concern.

"Dad! Why did you do that?!" Shadow demanded as she went down and help Chuck up. "I'm so sorry sir. Are you okay?"

"Oh, no worries sweetheart." he replied, dusting off his shoes. "I'm quite alright. Now," he turned to her. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." she greeted. "I'm Sonic's wife."

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you." he bended down on one knee and kissed the palm of her hand. "I heard that your basically a princess where you lived. Correct?"

"You can say that."

**"Sorry Charles."** Black Doom apologized, moving his temporary daughter aside. **"We haven't formally met. I am the almighty Black Doom, overlord of the universe!"** he then rolled his eyes. **"And Shadow's father..."**

"Yep, I know." he said, stretching a little. "You scared me half the death."

**"Well, I was gonna help you rest in peace but-"**

"DAD!" the black hedgehog interrupted as Sonic ran upstairs. "Stop being rude!"

**"But sweetie, I'm not being rude...I'm trying to help him meet his maker."**

"You'll be meeting _your_ maker in a second if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shadow cleared her throat and smiled kindly to Chuck. "Now, didn't you have a gift for me?"

"Ah, yes! As a matter of fact I do!" the mustached hedgehog said, getting the gift bag off of the floor and taking out a thin package. "Here you go!"

Shadow tore the package open and smiled to see a two beautiful empty picture frames. One of them was a light bronze that had carvings with the words 'I do...' on it. Above the frame had two diamond rings linking together and on the bottom had the words 'The World's Cutest Married Couple' on it. The second frame had small carvings of baby carriages and cribs, that were pink and baby blue. The frame was also covered in the aforementioned colored stripes with white teddy bears on the corners. On the bottom it said 'First Baby'.

"These are adorable!" Shadow complimented, looking up from the frames to Chuck. "Thanks Charles."

"Nonsense Shadow, you're part of the family now. Call me Uncle Chuck, everybody does."

They hugged and Shadow got up and walked into the kitchen. "You two be nice to each other. I'm gonna start making dinner." as she left, the two look at each other in silence.

**"So,"** Black Doom said with a glare. **"How does it feel to live this long with the mighty Black Doom in your presence? Others would have been dead by now."**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Aleena yelled.

"I didn't do it. Tails decided it was a good idea to turn Shadow into a girl. I agreed since I don't want Chuck to know I'm gay yet." Sonic explained.

The queen, Sonia and Sonic were sitting in Aleena's bedroom. The lavender hedgehog was wearing the sundress that her brother gave her and Sonia was wearing her diamond necklace instead of her medallion.

"But I thought you told us before that Chuck is an understanding fellow." Sonia said. "I don't think he'll mind."

"Well, I have been around him the longest between you and I and I say he will flip two feet in the air and have a heart attack.

Both girls rolled their eyes as Sonic left the room to come face to face with a REALLY happy Manic.

"Hey Manic."

"Uncle Chuck just gave me the newest Xbox! I swear, he is the best uncle in the world!"

"That's great..."

"Also, I have to use the bathroom so if you excuse me." the green hedgehog then when through the door Sonic was behind and sighed in satisfaction while two girls screamed. Sonic cringed as he quickly walked away from the room and went down the stairs to see Chuck sitting on the couch while Black Doom was flailing his arms around like an underwater chicken.

"Are you a duck?" the light blue hedgehog asked as the alien shook his hand. "Oh! A chicken!" He shook his head again. "This is hard...I give up!"

**"I'M BLACK DOOM!"** he shouted.** "How could you not guess that?!"**

"You were suppose to be something OTHER than yourself!"

**"Oh...I don't get this game."** he sat on the couch and sighed. **"Well,"** he turned to Chuck. **"since you lost, I get to have your soul!"**

"Nope, I didn't go yet." Chuck got up, got on all fours and wagged his tail, his tongue sticking out and panting.

**"I GOT IT! You're Uncle Chuck! BOOM! Got it! Give me your soul!"**

"No! That isn't it."

**"Yes it is! You're just mad that I'm better than you in this game."**

"Nevermind..." the mustached hedgehog said, sitting down. "Just take it."

Sonic watched a little in interest as Black Doom placed a hand on his uncle's head and waited for a few seconds before letting go. Chuck looked at himself and then looked at the alien.

"I'm fine..."

**"No you're not, I took away your soul music! How devious is that!?"**

"Yeah, very devious..."

"Hey guys!" Sonic said, after standing there for the longest time without saying anything. "What's up?"

"Oh, there you are sonny! I was wondering where you ran off to. I still haven't gave you your present yet." Chuck went back to the bag and pulled out a small pet carrier. "I know how much you loved Muttski, so I got you this." he pulled out a tiny peach and brown spotted puppy, who was fast asleep. It then opened its blue eyes and yawned cutely.

"Aww~!" Sonic cooed as his uncle placed the puppy on the floor. He wobbled a little and then began to walk over to the blue hedgehog. "He's so little~!"

"I found him at the Mobini Pet Shop in Knothole and decided to get it for you."

"Thanks Chuck!" Sonic picked up the puppy and chuckled as he licked his face. "I love him!" he then sat down on the couch next to Chuck as they began watching TV. Shadow peered out of the kitchen and gasped to see the tiny puppy jump out of the Sonic's lap and wobble a little as he walked over to her. She grabbed it and giggled as he licked her cheek. She turned to the clock and gasped. It was four PM! Five hours flew by like nothing!

"What's wrong Shadow?" Chuck asked as the black hedgehog turned to see that him along with Sonic and her dad was staring at her.

"Nothing." she said with a hint of worry. "Sonic, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Oh! Okay!"

Shadow and Sonic both walked into the kitchen, the puppy still in the Ultimate Lifeform's hands. Once they were sure they were alone, she asked. "Where did you get this cute little puppy?!"

"Chuck gave him to me. Isn't he just the cutest?"

"He is adorable! But that isn't why I brought you here." She took off her left glove, placed the puppy on the floor, and showed Sonic the watch under it. "What time is it?"

"It's four o' one. So?"

"So! What time will the formula wear off?"

"Seven o' clock."

"Dinner will be finished by then! This will wear off while I'm serving the food!"

Sonic gasped in final realization. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know but we need to find Tails!"

"Right!" Sonic ran to the phone on the right of the doorway next to the light switch and began to dial Tails' number. He then waited for a couple of seconds and sighed as he put the phone back. He didn't pick up, he would always pick up. He sadly looked at Shadow and was about to shake his head when the doorbell ran. Sonic gasped and dashed to the door to see a girl that looked absolutely familiar. "Tails?"

"Yes, it's me." he said as Shadow walked over to Sonic to see the fox.

"What happened to you?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Sonic made me spill my formula and I accidentally drank it. May I come in?"

The two hedgehogs blinked a few times before cooing at Tails' voice. She sighed and walked into the house before squealing in delight. She saw the puppy tugging roughly at the cuff on Sonic's sock. Tails got down on her knees and smiled at the puppy, who stopped what he was doing and barked cutely at the fox in happiness while wagging his little tail. She picked him up and giggled as the puppy licked her cheek. The hedgehogs turned around to see this and grinned.

"Where did you get this puppy?"

"Chuck gave it to me. Isn't he cute?" Sonic asked.

"He is. What's his name?"

Sonic stopped to think about this for a moment. "His name will be...Muttski Junior. MJ for short."

"I like it. Do you MJ?"

MJ barked excitedly and jumped out of Tails' arms, running into the living room. Smiling, Tails looked back towards the two hedgehogs and asked.

"Can I stay for dinner?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded their heads before turning to the fox. "No." they pointed to the door. "Get out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

Tails sighed as she walked out of the door with her head hung low. Once the fox was out, Sonic slammed the door and began to walk into the living room while Shadow moved into the kitchen. Black Doom and Chuck were still sitting on the couch while MJ sat on the floor when the blue hedgehog came back. The mustached hedgehog turned his attention away from the TV and towards his favorite nephew.

"Hey there sonny," he said with a smile. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, you know, just some...annoying Flicky Scouts wanting me to buy some of their cookies." Sonic lied as he sat down and MJ jumped onto his lap.

**"I actually like their cookies."** Black Doom said defiantly.** "They are disgustingly delicious and a big sensation where I come from. I bring the cookies home every Friday and we have a huge feast!"**

Chuck and Sonic stuck their tongues out in disgust. Those cookies are terrible! Nobody buys them and they taste like they are made entirely out of mud and spit. They had no clue why scouts would still be selling them...until now.

"STOP PAYING THEM!" both of them said indignantly.

* * *

After she finished making dinner, Shadow stared daggers at the clock. Dinner was finished and all she had to do was serve it. But how could she when there was only five minutes until the formula wore off. Sonic walked in the kitchen with MJ behind him like a little duckling, happily wagging his tiny tail and running up to Shadow. He bumped into her leg but just kept smiling and barking.

"Shadow, everyone's waiting for you to serve." Sonic said as Shadow turned to face him. "And your dad says if you don't hurry up, he's gonna start eating the plates."

"I can't go out there." she replied. "Didn't you say your uncle is gonna pass out if he saw that you were married to another guy?"

"True.." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "but I think it's time for him to see the real you. This girl isn't you, and I kinda miss that glare you sometimes give me when I say stupid stuff. It's too cute now that you are a girl."

Shadow chuckled. "Yeah. I can't wait either. I feel weird when I have to use the bathroom..."

**"HURRY UP!"**

The black hedgehog quickly grabbed half of the plates off of the counter and walked out into the dining room. MJ, like the happy little puppy he was, followed Shadow with a little wobble in his step. Sonic smiled and then stared at the clock.

6:58

Yep, anytime now...

Meanwhile Shadow was serving dinner, which was shrimp and steak pasta, to half of the people at the table and was about to get the other half of the plates when a beeping was heard from her wrist and she immediately turned back into a guy, causing everyone at the table to shriek. Sonic ran into the room to see what had happened before turning his attention to his uncle. This is probably gonna end bad...

"Uncle Chuck, I-I can explain!" Sonic shouted before the old hedgehog held up a hand.

"No need sonny, I understand everything..." he stood up and inspected Shadow a little, who gulped a little. "This clearly means that Shadow is secretly a fantastic magician!"

"What?!" Sonic and Shadow shouted.

"WHAT?!" everybody else at the table but Chuck shouted in unison.

"Of course!" the old man said, sitting down and began applauding. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Slowly but surely, everybody else began clapping with him and turning towards Shadow with smiles on their faces. The black hedgehog shrugged his shoulders with a grin and bowed, dashing out of the room to get the other plates as Sonic sat down. Sure, he'll have to tell his uncle the truth sooner or later but for now he'll have to work with his magical 'wife'. As Shadow came back with the other plates and sat down with everybody else, they all enjoyed their meals and chatted for a little while until everyone was done.

As everybody started picking up their plates and placing them in the sink, a honking of a car horn was heard from outside. Chuck smiled and dashed out of his seat. Sonic and Manic, who were sitting right next to him on the couch looked up at the old hedgehog.

"Uncle Chuck, where are you going?" the azure hedgehog asked, getting up as his relative was about to leave the living room.

"My taxi is here. I gotta juice!" he replied with a chuckle. "Remember when you use to say that?"

He nodded. "I remember." Chuck then went over to his nephew and hugged him. "Will you come back someday? You're free to come in and out of my home as you please."

"Sure thing sonny. Anything for my favorite nephew." he rubbed his hand on the top of his head into a noogie and hugged Manic. Sonia and Aleena came from upstairs to join in the hug. Shadow then came from the kitchen and ran over to hug as well. Once the hug was over, the group walked over to the front door. "I'll see you guys soon. Sonic, take good care of MJ. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The light blue hedgehog grinned and ran out of the door to the taxi. The others left to continue what they were doing as Sonic stayed for a little while to see Chuck's taxi go. As he was about to leave the window to go back to watch TV, his cellphone began to ring. With one swift motion, he grabbed his phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, I forgot to tell you something." the voice of Chuck said through the phone. "I know you're gay. Your mother talked to me this morning about it."

Sonic gulped. "Sorry..."

"It's alright. I knew that you were worried for me. But next time, don't be. I can handle myself."

"Alright. Bye Uncle Chuck!" he hung up and placed it back in his quills. He then began to walk back into the living room.


	6. Day 4: One Of Them Dog Days

Sonic and Shadow had both awoken to a terrible stink in their room. They both scanned the floor to see nothing there but the brown tiles that created the ground below them. They then turned to MJ, who was staring at them with a apologetic look on his face. Underneath him, on the bed, was a very large pee stain. Both hedgehogs sighed as Sonic took the blanket off the bed and as the puppy jumped down from the mattress. As the hero left the room, the black hedgehog got up and left the room to go make breakfast, MJ in tow.

Downstairs, Sonia and Manic were sitting on the couch and turned to see MJ walk into the room. The puppy yawned and shook himself as he looked to see a set of puffy pink slippers just sitting there unattended. He wagged his tail as he walked over to them, Sonia and Manic turning back around towards the television. He tried placing both of the slippers into his mouth and taking them into a different room but failed and dropping one of the slippers during the trip. As he ran back, the pink hedgehog looked down to see that her slippers weren't there.

"Manic, had you seen my slippers?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied before turning to see MJ dragging one of the slippers away. "But I do see the puppy taking one of them."

She turned to see MJ almost to the exit with the fuzzy piece of footwear before Sonia got up and grabbed it. "MJ! Bad boy!"

The puppy whimpered as he backed away, pulling out the other slipper he placed in the kitchen and running away. The pink hedgehog gasped as she ran after him, Manic chuckling in the background. Black Doom came downstairs to see both the puppy and Sonia running after each other. He then flew into the living room to see Manic watching TV. He flew onto the couch and sat down, turning to the television to see what he was watching.

Meanwhile, MJ was running into the kitchen as Shadow began flipping pancakes. He went into the lower cabinet under the sink and dragged the slipper with him as Sonia came into the room. She turned immediately to Shadow.

"Have you seen MJ?" she asked. "He has my slipper."

Shadow shook his head, his head still focused on the ready pancake and placing it on a plate. "No I haven't. Did you check the living room?"

"Yes! I chased after him and he went in here!" her ears perked up to hear the tearing of fabric and growling coming from under the sink. She opened the door to see a happy MJ and a ruined slipper, the cotton of the piece of footwear spilling all over the place. "My slipper!"

Shadow turned to see the mess the puppy created and gasped. "MJ!"

MJ whimpered as Sonia picked up her damaged slipper, the cotton spilling out of it like a waterfall. "SONIC!"

The mentioned hedgehog quickly ran into the room, holding a basket that had the stinking smelling blanket in there. Both Shadow and Sonia held their noses as the disgusting stent filled the room. Sonic smiled worryingly and quickly ran into the washroom, placed the basket down and came back. "What happened?"

"Your damn puppy happened!" the pink hedgehog yelled, pointing a demanding finger at the Mobini. "He ruined my slipper!" she then showed him the torn footwear.

"Oh..." Sonic cringed before turning to the puppy, who was slowly backing away into the cupboard again. He crouched down and patted his knees a few times, making MJ run into Sonic's arms. As he got back up, he told his sister. "Calm down a little Sonia, he's only a puppy. He doesn't know any better."

"Well, he still ruined my slipper."

"Just work with the one you have." he insisted, putting MJ down as he ran upstairs.

"I only have one goddamn slipper! What am I suppose to do? Hop on one foot?"

"...yes."

* * *

Upstairs, MJ was running through the hallways and bumped into Manic's open bedroom door. He happily ran inside to see a pile of dirty clothes and piles beyond piles of rotten food. He skimmed through the room a little more to find a small brown suitcase, which he pulled with the handle in his mouth and began to scoot backwards into the pile of dirty clothes that toppled on him. He dug out of the mess and tugged the luggage into view. Once he did that, he began to bite the edges for a few minutes but then stopped to see that beside the handle was two golden locks.

He began to bite those until he heard them both click and the suitcase flew open. He wagged his tail in excitement to see all the stuff inside. A bunch of clothes, photos, handheld consoles and a dirty old teddy bear. One of its eyes were gone and it was covered in dust. MJ sneezed a little but then took out the stuffed animal and began ripping it and biting it. Tears was heard as he practically ran around the room with it in his mouth. He pulled and tugged on it until nothing was left except piles of cotton.

The puppy then went back to the bag to pull out a red 3DS XL and began bashing it into the hard wooden floor. He placed one of his front paws on the top, trying to break it until a crunch was heard and the console snapped into two. He wagged his tail in delight as he looked around to see the Xbox One and he smiled as he jumped onto the bed and leaped, grabbing it in his jaw. The giant console tipped over and crashed onto the floor, breaking into pieces.

Downstairs, Manic's ears perked up to the sound of something crashing and breaking onto the floor. The green hedgehog got up and ran upstairs to his room. Once he got there, he shrieked when he saw his precious Xbox that he got the other day ruined and destroyed. His eyes began to tear up as one of his ears twitch to hear small footsteps. He slowly turned to spot MJ running away. Anger and extremely pissed, he ran after the puppy.

MJ began to wail and cry for someone to help him as he ran and was immediately saved by Sonic, who then bumped into the enraged Manic.

"Dude, what's your problem?" the blue hedgehog asked, holding tight to the scared puppy in his arms.

"Your puppy destroyed my Xbox!"

"The one Chuck got you?"

"Yeah! That scamp has got to go!"

Getting up, Sonic placed MJ down and looked at his brother dead in the eye. "He's only a puppy! I mean sure, he destroyed your Xbox but you could get an actual job and get a new one."

Manic glared at Sonic and began walking back into the living room as the blue hedgehog walked into the laundry room to see if the blanket was finished drying.

The puppy stayed in that exact same spot, scared and unmoving. Everyone hates him and he can see it in their eyes. He whimpered as he slowly and sadly walked into the kitchen, where he saw Shadow washing dishes with his gloves and inhibitor rings on the side of the sink. MJ barked and his spirit was back, running towards the sink and jumping up and down to reach the shiny golden rings. The black hedgehog stopped with the dishes and looked down to see the puppy and then saw his target.

"Sonic!" he called, causing the blue hedgehog to run out of the laundry room with the basket in tow. Inside was the blanket and a pair of socks, all clean and dry. "Get your puppy." he pointed downward at the little dog. Sonic bend down and grabbed him, smiling as he licked his owner.

"What's up little buddy?" the blue hedgehog asked as MJ barked and, as Sonic placed him down, ran towards the backyard door, pointing at it with his paw. "Okay," he chuckled, grabbing the car keys. "Let's go."

As they left, Shadow smirked as he went back to the dishes. Manic then came in with the pieces of his Xbox One and a large bottle of glue. He sighed as he looked at all the little pieces and turned to Shadow. "Shads?" he asked. "Is this fixable?"

The black hedgehog turned to see the pile of destroyed console pieces and Manic's hopeful expression. He then said flatly "No." and returned to the dishes.

* * *

Sonic and MJ were at the Pet Smart, searching through different dog related items. In their basket, that the blue hedgehog had on his wrist, was filled with toys, more food, and a bunch of treats. He only needed one more thing before they left and it was a collar. They're was a wall with a huge assortment of colored collars on the end of the aisle. It basically showed off the whole color spectrum along with other patterns and animal prints.

"Which one do you like MJ?" he asked as the puppy went straight to work, skimming through each of the colors. He looked at the bright red one and then at the blue one. He did this for a few more moments before walking towards the bright red one and pointing at it with his paw. Sonic grabbed it and placed it around his neck. "Perfect color. It matches your awesomeness."

The puppy smiled and Sonic then pulled out a golden name tag. Once he finished putting it on, Sonic grinned and stared at his new collar on his awesome puppy.

"Come on MJ, let's pay for this and head home." As they were walking in line, Sonic then said. "And let's also buy Manic and Sonia some new stuff while we're at it. They are really pissed about what you did."

The peach and brown pup whimpered a little but then smiled as his owner rubbed his head. That day made MJ an official member of the Sonic family.

**One short chapter right? Well, hopefully the next one will be longer and more funnier. And also show more of Sonic's friends since Sonic and Shadow would be giving their families a tour of Station Square! This may get hectic...yeah.**

**~S.T. signing out!**


End file.
